As disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, conventionally, combustion oscillations generated by combustion of fuel in a combustor have been monitored by using a pressure measuring device in the combustor of a gas turbine.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 6-331146